


Coveted Genius (Past)

by CherryRoses



Series: Coveted Genius [1]
Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, dexdark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryRoses/pseuds/CherryRoses
Summary: When Mandark invaded Dexter's lab for the umpteenth time he never expected to find that room, nor did he expect a love confession from his most hated rival.Fair warning this isn't fluffy or sweet in the slightest. Drabble-y oneshot I don't know if I'll write more but maybe someday.





	Coveted Genius (Past)

"Ah, so you've found it," His voice drawled, closing the door with an ominous thud.

"Dexter! What the hell is this?" Mandark gesticulated wildly at the room around him. 

"Is that my pen?" He snatched up the ball point pen from the table. "I've been looking for this for months! And that's my notebook!"

Dexter didn't answer, his blue eyes watching his rival silently as Mandark started picking up objects from the shelves in a frenzied state and listing them off one by one.

"That's my EX-1400 plasma gun! And my molecular stabilizer! My Calculus homework! I had to redo the whole thing in 10 minutes before Ms. Polowski got to me! It almost cost me my grade!"

"Yes, I remember," Dexter murmured, and Mandark glanced up. His rival was gazing at him intently, so intently that he backed up. His back hit a wall, and he whirled around. "Is that…"

It was his formula. Well, completed formula. The first part had been written in red marker, but the remaining derivation had been written underneath in blue.

"The derivation, yes," Dexter said. "I solved it last night." 

"You-" Mandark sputtered. His insult fell flat. Next to the whiteboard he could see that there was a giant picture hanging on the wall.

It was him. The picture had been taken from the yearbook and blown up, though its resolution was enhanced and in crisp clarity. His arrogant, smug smile glared back down at him. "That's…." He choked, unable to continue.

"Yes, Mandark," Dexter replied, not moving from his spot. "That's you."

Underneath the picture was another bookshelf. The top was lined with his yearbook photos, each in a polished gold frame, starting from the year that he had moved to Huber. The next shelves were similarly lined but with newspaper articles from the _Huber Tribune._ There was the article from the 1996 Chess Federation Championship, where he had finally usurped Dexter's gold trophy and taken it for himself. Every single article about the Annual Huber Elementary and Middle School science fairs was present. 

"What…" Mandark swallowed, finding his mouth dry. "What is this place?" 

Dexter made a scoffing sound.

"I should think it would be obvious by now, Mandark," Dexter said. "Even for an idiot like yourself." 

"I'm the idiot? You're the one who's been collecting memorabilia about me when you know I've only ever had eyes for DeeDee!" 

Dexter's eyes were smoldering in a mixture of anger and humiliation. "You think I don't know that?" His arms uncrossed and were balled into fists at his sides. "All these years I've had to just watch. Watch you fawning over her, all your stupid little love letters that she threw away without reading. Your excruciatingly off-pitch serenades you made outside her bedroom window. And all of your flowers, Mandark, do you have any idea how many flowers you've sent? Every damn time all I could think was _That should be ME. _"__

__Mandark recoiled from the way Dexter spit out those last words, so venomous they almost stung._ _

__"What makes you think," Mandark was flushed now, but he wasn't sure if it was from anger or from something else that was stirring up inside of him. "That I could ever like _you?_ You've always insulted me, you never even WANTED to be my friend!"_ _

__"I don't know!" Dexter shouted. "I didn't ask for it! You drive me crazy!"_ _

__"You drive _me_ crazy, but I'm not in love with you!" Mandark snapped. "Keep me out of your sick fantasies, you delusional freak." At this, Dexter dropped his gaze to the floor. His fists were trembling._ _

__He crossed the threshold of the room, intending to leave, but Dexter stepped in front of him._ _

__"Move."_ _

__"No." Dexter's eyes flashed up, and he was taken aback by how bright they were. Then they were moving in, fast and close and their lips were crashing together. He dropped everything he was holding, the notebook and pen clattering to the linoleum floor._ _

__Mandark tried to jerk his head away but Dexter grabbed his tie and forced him down deeper. Instinctively, he grasped Dexter's shoulders for balance and the other took advantage of this opportunity to slam him against the corner wall._ _

__The force of this caused Mandark's mouth to open, and quickly Dexter slithered his tongue into his and claimed him. They were locked in a tight embrace as their tongues battled for dominance, and Mandark could a thrill running down his spine at the sensation. His brain had come full stop, and he was abandoning all reason and surrendering himself._ _

__All he could taste was Dexter. There was no one else._ _


End file.
